


Midnight Snack

by Queen_of_Spheals



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different Powers, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon, Raihan is a royal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29608914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Spheals/pseuds/Queen_of_Spheals
Summary: Based on an OTP Prompt: Leon tries to get a snack and not wake up his boyfriend Raihan...can he do it?
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	Midnight Snack

**Author's Note:**

> So I was going to write Kbdn fanfic for valentine's day and got writer's block. Had to scrap my original plan but thanks to the OTP writing prompt generator I was able to write this little one-shot I hope you guys enjoy!

So much has changed for Leon in the past year. He was no longer champion, having been dethroned in a spectacular battle with Hop’s best friend and rival, Calla. Leon now owned Rose’s tower as well as the league thanks to the now former chairman restarting the Darkest Day "for the sake of Galar" (that may have been the dumbest thing Leon ever heard from Rose who was typically a brilliant man).   
  
But best of all, _Leon had finally moved in with his boyfriend of two years in his castle_. Yes, you read that right, Raihan has a castle. Just small things when you’re dating the Duke of Hammerlocke. Of course Leon still kept his penthouse flat up in Wyndon, but finally getting the ornate key to the private quarters of the Hammerlocke Palace on Valentine’s Day was a huge leap forward in Leon and Raihan’s relationship. Of course the media was speculating on a potential royal engagement soon for Galar’s favorite battle couple, but Leon was trying not to think about it too much...

That being said, Leon had picked up one bad habit over the past year- waking up for midnight snacks. Now that Leon ran the league he could set the meetings (no more 5 am meetings because Rose was an early Delibird). That meant he could go to sleep much later. There was also the fact that the new champ would call him at midnight to meet her at the Wyndon cafe to chat and eat cookies. Leon would soon find out her late night habits came from studying for college tests (he was still in awe that little Calla started uni at eight and graduated with a First Honors Chemistry Degree by the age of 12).

Tonight though, Calla had not called him about a new hypothesis she had or battle strategies, but still the need for chocolate chip cookies and moomoo milk came to Leon all the same. So carefully, Leon got out of the luxurious king-sized bed he now shared with Raihan and tiptoed out of the bedroom and into the spacious kitchen. He was very careful to not make any noise as he knew Raihan was a light sleeper.

He made it to the kitchen quietly, being able to pull out some chocolate chip cookies from the trapinch shaped cookie jar Leon had made for Raihan for Valentine’s day.

“Hmm” Leon said as he inspected cookies “I should warm these up in the microwave!”   
  
_ Oh wait...the microwave is loud as fuck _ Leon thought as he made his way to the appliance in question  _ that beeping will certainly wake Rai-Rai up. _

“I just have to make sure I stop it before it beeps!” Leon said as he popped the cookies in the microwave and set the cook time to 30 seconds. The light in the microwave flashed on as the cookies began to rotate on the turntable as the microwave quietly hummed.   
  
_ 30, 29, 28... _   
  
Leon’s thoughts began to wander as they always did...first to the new champ Calla. Of course she was popular having defeated him after all, but still many in Galar seemed to view her as illegitimate since she used Eternatus in her battle against him. While it did fit her team given the fact she’s a poison type specialist, Eternatus being the Pokemon who almost destroyed the region, there wasn’t much love for the giant space dragon (affectionately named Hemlock by the new champ). Definitely needed to work on some PR for that.   
  
_ 19, 18, 17… _   
  
Then there was the matter of book club...Cynthia had a new detective’s novel she wanted her fellow champions to read and Leon couldn’t be more excited. He just needed to find the time to read the book in between his Battle Tower Meetings…

_ 13, 12, 11… _

Speaking of the Battle Tower...and the league he now ran, he should probably look into going back to school to his masters of business administration. He wants to manage this right...after all Rose had entrusted him with ensuring Galar’s future before being put behind bars….

9, 8, 7...

Also he needed to go back to Postwick soon. He promised Hop they’d go have a brother vacation soon. Between Leon getting possessed by Eternatus and Hop nearly getting mauled by a raging Zamazenta (who he now owned...Go Hop) both the Villalobos brothers realized that life was short and they needed to spend more time with each other...   
  
**_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_ **   
  
“ ¡ AH MIERDA!” Leon exclaimed, he got lost in his thoughts again. If the beeping of the microwave didn’t wake Raihan out, then Leon’s ill-timed shout definitely did. Leon sighed heavily as he took the cookies out now nice, warm and soft.

Leon heard the footsteps coming from behind and he whipped around to see softly glowing teal eyes focused on him, the pupils narrowed into slits. If Leon were anyone else, they’d think an actual dragon was staring them down (not that there wasn't a grain of truth to it). But Leon knew his Rai-Rai, and that this was just his just-waking-up face

“ _Lee_ ”

“Rai-Rai! Lo siento, I was trying to be quiet...I just needed a midnight snack” Leon said quickly “my late night cafe sessions with Calla have gotten to me”   
  
Raihan looked down to regard the plate of still steaming cookies in Leon’s hands, his pupils dilating at seeing the snack, before looking up to meet Leon’s golden eyes.

“So my favorite snack is holding a bunch of warm cookies, eh” Raihan said with a smirk, revealing the fangs his family had long developed with their centuries of dragon taming.

“I um oh?” Leon replied intelligently as a blush formed on his face. _ He called me his favorite snack… _

“So are ya going to share those with me?” Raihan asked. To that Leon’s face lit up.   
  
“Oh of course!” Leon exclaimed as he shoved the cookies into Raihan’s hand suddenly “Let me go get us some MooMoo Milk”

Leon all but ran to the refrigerator to pull out a jug of milk. He came back to Raihan’s side with two cool glasses of milk. The two decided to sit at the counter and enjoy their milk and cookies   
  
“These are so delicious warmed up” Raihan said between bites to which Leon nodded   
  
Leon’s thoughts began to drift back to Raihan as they always did. Somehow Leon never thought he’d get this far...having resigned himself to pining silently until two years ago when he finally had the courage to ask Rai-Rai out. Now they were living together. And for the last Christmas, Leon actually got to meet Raihan’s parents, the grand duke and duchess of Hammerlocke. 

He knew he shouldn’t give too much credence to the tabloids...but it seemed like the signs were there. That maybe just maybe Raihan would be his forever person. Leon marrying a prince (well duke technically). That just made his heart bounce in his chest…

  
“Lee” Raihan said, snapping Leon out of his thoughts “whatcha thinking about?”   
  
“I love you Raihan” Leon blurted out suddenly. Now it was Raihan’s turn to blush “I just love you so much. And I love this. I never thought we’d be here, sharing cookies and milk at midnight...being an actual couple. It just makes me so happy”   
  
“Leon” Raihan said softly “I love you too...I’m so glad we’re living together”   
  
Little did the two young adults know...that their little midnight snack dates would become a tradition that would last for decades to come.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that! Please feel free to leave comments (and constructive criticism is appreciated), I really appreciate hearing from you all!
> 
> Also if you'd like you can check out my tumblr at https://epicspheal.tumblr.com


End file.
